The warriors Dream
by MKrocks
Summary: 4 wind clan cats are called by starclan too go on a quest to go and safe another clan from death can they do it? i suck ot summarys


**Authors note: **thanks too Purefeline, Frostleaf, Bramblebelly, Rosetail's Loyalty, Rainpath, Spirthunter and Grayfrostwho all helped me with theses characters.

**Allegiances **

NIGHT CLAN

Leader

**Nightstorm**- dark red tom, with brown eyes

Deputy 

**Darkmoon**- large black tom, with only one white claw and toe the left hind leg

**Apprentice**- **Pyropaw**

Medicine cat

**Moonwhisker**- dark silver tom

Warriors 

**Patchedheart**- she-cat with black, brown, white and ginger coat

**Apprentice**- **Gingerpaw**

**Flowerstrike**- pale grey she-cat with big blue eyes, very pretty

**Heavy load**- very fat tom

**Hawkscar**- big fearless tom with a huge scar on his face, it goes down from the back of his left ear to the right side of

his jaw

**Apprentice**- **Palepaw**

**Mottledpelt**- long haired she-cat

**Bramblebelly**- grey she-cat with dark grey stripes, cream coloured belly, darker grey spots on it

Apprentices

**Pyropaw**- fire coloued tom, brother of pale paw but looks more like his father Nightstorm

**Gingerpaw**- Pale ginger she-cat with white around the chest and the front legs

**Palepaw**- a pale goldin fur like his mothers (lilywind) with yellow eyes

Queens 

**Lilywind**- pale golden fur with beautiful green eyes

**Meadowgrass**- rusty-brown, very long fur and green eyes

**Snowdove**- snow-white fur with grey paws and eyes

Elders

**Rippedstump**- dark grey tom, the only elder too make it out of cloud clan alive, lost his tail in a battle as an Apprentice now its just a stump

Kits

**Elmkit**- brown she-cat

S**ilentkit**- very shy black tom

**Sandkit**-sand coloured tom

**Hibicuskit**- grey tabby furred tom

**Thistlekit**- tortoiseshell she-cat, oldest of the kits Night clan

CLOUD CLAN

Leader

**Cloudwing**- black and white tom

Deputy 

**Clawmark**- short-tempured tom with very sharp claws, jet Black coat

Medicine cat

**Poisonfang**- famous for his healing skills and knowledge of poisons, a blue-grey tom

Warriors

**Bushwing**- strong tortoiseshell tom

**Apprentice- toadpaw**

**Blackpelt**- jet black she-cat

**Apprentice**- **Patchpaw**

**Bloodkill**- viscous tom

**Desertsand**- light brown she-cat

**Apprentice**- **Whitepaw**

**Clawshadow**- grey tom with one black paw on his left hind leg

**Apprentice**- **Oakpaw**

**Spotfur**- ginger coloured she-cat, with black spots

**Apprentice- Maplepaw**

**Heatherdew**- a golden she-cat with a kind gaze

**Smallfoot**- small grey tom , strong despite his size

**Soulflame**- bright orange she-cat, who is fiercly loyal and would die happly for Cloudclan or Cloudwing

Apprentices

**Maplepaw**- pretty she-cat, grey tabby

**Oakpaw**- brown tom

**Whitepaw**- a snow white tom

**Patchpaw**- a sliver she-cat with patchs of black looks a little like her brother Skyepaw

**Toadpaw**- extremely ugly tom with a face that looks like a toad

**Skyepaw**- sliver tom that's desprite too prove his loyalty to his father Coudwing

Queens

**Dewpelt**- pale tortoiseshell

**Goldenfeather**- a beautiful golden she-cat

**Willowface**- golden-brown tabb**y**

**Sandmark**- White coat with sad coloured stripes going her neck too her tail

Kits

**Redkit**- strong tom with a red pelt

**Darkkit**- she-cat with a dark grey coat

**Rushkit**- tiny brown tom

**Heatherkit**- she-cat, golden brown tabby like her mother willowface

**Birchkit**- rusty brown tom

**Legendkit**- light grey tom, legend in his own mind that's why his mother Dewpelt named him that

**Daisykit**- she cat that can always be found hiding among the Daisy's

**Ravenkit**- sleek black tom and has know idea that he's the grandson Ravenpaw

Elders

**Roastbelly**- ginger tom that's belly fur was purmently burnt off by twolegs

**Quickheart**- jet black tom with a few sliver hairs, had a heart problem when he was a kit

**Rustbreathe**- she-cat with a rusty colured coat

**Rainstep**- a light-fotted tabby she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**Mountain**- blonde tom that knows the mountains like The back of his hand

**Stray III**- black and white she-cat that's neither a kitty pet or a clan cat, she romes the forst and twoleg towns prefers being by herslf

THE WIND CLAN CATS

**Thistlepaw- a **black tom with one brown paw on his back leg

**Frostface- **prettysliver she-cat, but when she's annoyed or angry her face Can make you quiver in fear

**Nettleclaw**- a strong tom with razor sharp claws

**EmborScourch**- she-catwith a blazing red coat, quick tempered but Not as scary as frostface when she's mad

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well that's it for now hope you liked it. Also the name has no reference to the plot, it's called the warriors dream because it came too me in a dream. :P


End file.
